This invention reveals a device to combine operations of punching and binding for papers.
To punch row holes on papers and to bind them together conveniently are important processes in handling document in the office.
Primarily punching and binding operations had to be done on two individual devices--punch machine and binding machine.
Afterward, there came a compound device by applying a dual-purpose shaft driven by a manual handle which can be pushed forward for punch purpose and pulled backward for binding purpose. But still it needed a pretty great manpower to punch a thick wad of papers. The prior art as shown in FIG. 10.
Later, it came a motor--driven punch machine equipped with a motor as the power source. But the binding device can not be mounted on such punch machine because of its imperfect design and construction.
Regarding the devices measuring the thickness of papers and indicating the needed binding number/size simultaniously, those used in the past are to set the papers upright, so as to lean against the horizontal rule scale set on the base to read its thickness or to read the right size/number of binding. Apparently, it is awkward and unreliable.
As for the device in setting margin while punching holes the traditional devices have only one way by moving the unrotatable margin quider to get any revisions of margin. Evidently, it is inconveinent and inefficient.